Another werehog?
by Hollowpaw
Summary: Shadow is bitten by a nameless werehog, but it turns out to be SONIC! So what will their adventure hold? find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Unleashed, or other Sonic characters. _

_Evening.. _

The streets were lit with only a few remaining streetlights.

A certain ebony hedgehog was walking around the streets. He was all black with 4 gold rings on his wrists and ankles, he had black stripes and a small mat of fur on his chest. His name, Shadow the hedgehog.

" Hmm, the street is quiet, a bit too quiet. " Shadow said to himself. He checked his watch, silver one with **G.U.N **labeled on it in red, big bold letters. His watch read, 4:30 AM

" Well that explains that. Better get home then. " Shadow yawned. He pulled on his black and red helmet and climbed ontop of his G.U.N motorbike.

He kicked off the brakes and reved up the engine, which sounded like an angry bull.

His ears perked up as he heard heavy footsteps approaching the street he was on quickly. Unaware of what he was going to do, he jumped off his motorbike.

" Rouge? Is that you? " he called out, his voice echoing in the town's streets. He turned back to his motorbike only to see green-emerald eyes staring back into his, red-blood eyes! He stepped back a bit, startled by the sight.

The creature stepped into the light, only to reveal a big dark blue with silver streaks on its spines and its claws gnawing out of its gloves, its shoes cleats. It looked just like someone Shadow knew.

" F-Faker? " Shadow stammered. The creature didn't reply, it just tackled Shadow and bit his neck with its fangs, making Shadow scream. The creature looked around and saw the lights coming on from small houses. He picked up Shadow, who was unconscious, and made a run for it to the forest.

_First chapter, I can smell some reviews cooking up, Anyway, any questions just pm me them. _


	2. Chapter 2: Saved by Sonic

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic unleashed, or any other characters.. So can we start now? _

_Sonic: Hold up! How come I can't control my umm... werehogness? _

_Me: You'll find out later Sonic. -. - _

The forest buzzed with diffrent birds, predators, and monkeys. In a cave on a nearby cliff, was a sleeping black and red hedgehog. He opened his eyes, which were a ruby-red, and sat into a sitting position.

He felt something oozing from his neck, he put two gloved fingers on his throat and felt blood oozing out from it.

He groaned and stood up, to find himself in a small, yet warm cave.

_" Wha-What happened? " _the hedgehog thought, confused with the cave, and blood from his neck. _" I remember the werehog.. But where is it? Or more likely, where is he? " _

" Glad your awake Shads! " a gleeful voice came from the enctrance of the cave. Shadow spun around to see nonother than his rival, Sonic the hegdehog, covered with dirt and bruises.

He was holding a dead moose over his shoulder, which had blood spread all over it. "Sonic, how did we get here? " said Shadow, standing up, looking at his rival.

" Um... " Sonic said, rubbing his head with his gloved hand, which looked ripped. " And what happened to you? " Shadow continued to ask. " Um... "

Sonic put the moose down gently and walked out of the cave, onto the cliff's edge.

" Well Shadow, I"m gonna go explore, see ya! " Sonic shouted. He grabbed a vine and jumped off, swinging through the forest.

When Sonic was gone for good, Shadow scooted over to the moose, his hunger overwhelming him greatly.

He scooped his hand into the mouse and got a big piece of meat. He ate it happily, taking a bite, then another, then another, until it was finished.


	3. Chapter 3: Turning into one

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic unleashed or any glob it stuff like that. Can I start now Shady? _

_Shadow: STOP CALLING ME SHADY _

_Sonic: Ok Shads! _

_Shadow: *punches Sonic with Amy's hammer* _

_Sonic: X.X _

_Chapter 3: Bath time _

After Shadow was finished eating his piece of moose, he looked down at himself and saw he was covered in the moose's blood.

He decieded to look for a place to bath himself.

He crawled out of the cave, onto the edge of the cliff and looked down. There he saw a clear, blue lake under it with a tree covering it in the middle.

_" Well, better clean than dead.. " _Shadow thought, as he stared down into the lake.

He pinched his nose with his two fingers, took off his gloves and shoes, and divedoff into the water. He got into a home attack form and shortly, he hit the water.

"_Aaahh... _Much much better.. " Shadow said, closing his eyes as his wet quills layed back. He shortly fell into a deep sleep, floating into his own reality.

_With Sonic.. _

Sonic made his way back to Shadow by jumping on diffrent branches, collecting the fruits that some of the branches bearred.

When he got to the cave, he was suprised to see that Shadow was misisng. He climbed down the cliff and saw Shadow sleeping, floating in the pond's fresh spring water.

He chuckled softly and picked up Shadow bridal-style. He climbed back up into the cave and put him on a grass mat.

_Evening.. _

_" No! NO! Amy No! MY CHILIDOGS!" _Sonic dreamed as he was curled up against the wall of the cave's wall. He kept dreaming until he heard... _" Moaning? " _Sonic thought as he opened an eye.

He saw Shadow's fur wasn't smooth, but matted and ferciously messy. He was moaning uncontrollaby as he became bigger and furrer.

His teeth were becoming big sharp fangs and his shoes looked to small to fit him. He contiued moaning as Sonic made to poke him. Shadow had claws coming out of his gloves and his muzzle became a snow white.

" Sha-Shadow? " Sonic stammered, he poked Shadow lightly, Shadow just turned over for Sonic to see him.

He wasn't an ordinary hedgehog, but a...

_" WEREHOG!?" _Sonic thought as he stumbled backwards infront of Shadow, startled on what happened. Shadow opened his eyes, which revealed his blood eyes, and looked at Sonic.

"_What? _" Shadow's growly voice rang through the cave's walls. A chill was sent down Sonic's spine as Shadow spoke.

Shadow looked down at himslef and screamed, he growled at Sonic, who, scooted away his back at the wall.

" Um Shadow, I got something to tell you... " Sonic stammered nervously. He scooted back until his spines hit the cave's wall. Shadow tackled him and held him down.

_" You! Your the one who bit me last night! " _Shadow growled.

" Well you know Shads! Its not easy controlling my werehog side! I'm suprised you can! " Sonic said. " Anyway, Tails is somewhere in the city! Come on! "


End file.
